Death Isn't the End
by Sweet Omega
Summary: Only a little longer until my revenge is complete.... (I'll write more if you like it ^_^)
1. WHY?

Starz- Hey everyone! Kay I had this idea in my head so I decided to post it and see what you guys think. Kinda angsty but that's alright. ^_^;;;  
  
Yugi-She doesn't own any of it.   
  
Starz-But if I had the cash I'd do it in a heart beat!!! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi-*choking*C...Can't...breathe....  
  
Yami-LET GO OF MY HIKARI!!!!  
  
Starz-Oooops.....Sorry!  
Death Isn't the End  
Chapter 1  
Soon.....Very soon they will need me again......  
Trapped in this gilded cage.....  
So close to the one, and yet....he knows nothing.  
Funny how your life can revolve around one person and in an instant its gone.  
It's even funnier that I died for him.  
Yeah really funny.  
But they will require my assistance wether they like it or not.  
I have waited for a very long time....  
And what is mine will be returned to me ten-fold.  
  
Only a little longer until my revenge is complete....   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz-OK that was incredibly short but I just wanna see if you guys like it enough to make me right more. Might be a original character might not I'm not sure yet.  
  
Yugi- I'm confused....@_@  
  
Starz- Good!!! R&R PLEEZE!!!! If you guys like it I'll write more ^_^!!! 


	2. Mornings Suck

Starz- O.K. I didn't get very many reviews but my friend's forced me to write more....YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Yugi- You've got issues....  
  
Yami- Yes she dose.  
  
Starz-Yeah I know....Anyway this will have an OC in it so DEAL WITH IT!!! No she is not in any way shape or form based off of me.  
  
Yugi- Is that a good thing?  
  
Starz- Just refer to her as the Anti-Tea for now k? She's kinda a mixture of my friends....  
  
Yami- She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Not for lack of trying though....  
  
Starz-One day....One day I will catch him!!!!  
  
Yugi- R...ight.....  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Death Isn't the End  
Chapter2- Mornings Suck.....  
*Beep, Beep, Beep!* *Thump* "Owww...." Yugi said as he looked up at his alarm clock from the floor. "Stupid clock....."  
  
"Yugi!!! Time to get up!!!! You'll be late for your first day!!!"  
  
"Ugh....."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Yugi climbed up and scratched his head and looked over at the other bed in the corner of the room. The sleeping form of his Yami rolled over and snored loudly.  
  
*sigh* "Lucky...." Yugi took a quick shower and got dressed in his school uniform."Oooops almost forgot...." He said and also grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and ran down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Grandpa!"  
  
"Morning Yugi! Is Yami up yet?"His grandfather responded happily  
  
" No and I don't blame him at all..."  
  
"Don't worry! Today'll be great and you'll come back to the shop with all of your friends to eat me outta house and home."  
  
"Yeah. But it's the SCHOOL part I don't wanna do."  
  
"Now, now you'll be fine. Now eat before your late."  
  
"Okay." *sigh*  
^Small House Inside Tokyo^  
  
"Katana!!!" a boy with long silver hair and eyes yelled up the stairs. His name was Yori Kamiwara. He was 17 years old, and a new junior at Domino High School. "Get up! You got 20 minutes before were supposed to be at school!"  
  
"Wha!?!" the raven haired girl said looking at her clock. Her blue tipped hair falling out of her emerald eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?!?!?!"   
  
"I tried. You threw a clock, one of your boots and a large book." he said leaning against her door frame as she ran around finding looking for her new uniform.   
  
"Well you obviously didn't try hard enough!!!" she said her green eyes flashing. "Ugh! Pink! Who decided this uniform should be pink?!?!"  
  
"Don't ask me." He said. "I think you look cute in pink." he said mockingly.  
  
"Don't start with me!!!" Katana responded angrily and walked past him to the kitchen and grabbed a piece a toast. She grabbed her book bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Katana?"  
  
"Muff?" she questioned. Swallowing the rest of her toast.  
  
"The schools the other way." Yori said.   
  
"O...." she said before turning around. "Can I help if I'm directionally challenged?" Yori just laughed and followed her down the street....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- Hey guys!! That was fun!  
  
Yugi- My head still hurts....  
  
Starz- I'm sorry....  
  
Yami- *snore*  
  
Starz- He's so cute when he's asleep.  
  
Yugi- R&R Pleeze!!! 


	3. Welcome to Domino!

Starz- SCHOOLS OUT! SCHOOLS OUT SCHOOLS OUT!!!  
  
Yugi- Hey, Why are you out and I'm just starting?  
  
Starz- I dunno... I can't believe I got another review for this so here ya go!  
  
Yami- *snore*  
  
Starz- Kawii!!!  
  
Yugi- Starzpen doesn't own anything.   
  
Starz- But if I get rich enough you betcha!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Death Isn't the End  
  
Chapter 3- Welcome to Domino!  
  
The door to the classroom opened revealing Joey as he ran in.   
  
"Am I late?!?!" he yelled almost knocking Yugi outta his chair.  
  
"No Joey." Tea answered.   
  
"In fact you 5 minutes early." Tristan added.  
  
"Well we did set his clock 20 minutes early..." Yugi said as they all started cracking up. They continued to chatter in their own corner of the room as it slowly filled.   
  
"Okay class." a voice said as their teacher entered the room. "Time to get started...."  
  
^Domino High School's Principal Office^  
  
"...And again I thank you for choosing our high school." the principal said with a 'to-happy-smile' said.. "Now here are your schedule's and your home room teachers have been told that you are coming."  
  
"Thank you." Yori said with a bow while Katana followed suit after a quick step on her foot.  
  
"Your welcome. Now head to your classes they are probably expecting you." And they walked out of the office.  
  
"Where's your home room?" Katana asked.  
  
"Top floor. Yours?"  
  
"This one."  
  
"Could they but us farther apart?" Katana asked angrily.  
  
"Well I bet that's not the last time you see that office." Yori said.   
  
"Oh, Your no angel yourself!" She said as he ran up the stairs.   
  
^Classroom^  
  
"...So please be nice to them. Treat them as you would want to be treated." he went on and on..   
  
Yugi felt like he was gonna fall asleep.   
  
*knock, knock* came a soft knock on the door.  
  
*thinking* About time they came.  
  
  
  
"Ah, come on in." he said as the door open. Katana walked in to the murmurings of her new class.  
  
"Hey, what do you think of her?" Joey asked.  
  
"She kinda cute." Tristan said. Yugi had to agree with that.  
  
The teacher turned around from the bored where her name was written. "Everyone. This is Katana Kamiwara. She just moved her. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Alright." Katana started. "I am 16 years old. I just moved here from China.. I was born here in Japan. We've also lived in, America, Egypt, England and a couple others." she said like it was nothing. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Um, no that's alright you can go take a seat behind Tea." he said as he pointed Tea out. She walked back to her seat all to aware of all the stares she was getting. "Anyway," the teacher said starting the lesson up again.  
  
~Feeding time....Ya know....lunch that's it!~ ^School Grounds^  
  
Lunch rolled around and Katana was ready to kill that girl, what was her name... ah yes Tea. She was so annoying it wasn't even funny. Friendship this friendship that... Gah! It was so annoying!! And some guy name Yami. The urge to stab her with a pencil was overwhelming (A/N Okay that came from me....but can you blame me? ^_~) Now she needed a safe place to hide/eat until lunch was over.... Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a cherry tree. Prefect!  
  
"It's such a wonderful day!" Tea exclaimed as they walked out side. "Oh, Wow! Let's go sit under the cherry tree!"  
  
"Alright." the guys agreed and sat under it to eat their lunch. They chatted away happily for awhile. A petal fell onto Yugi's food and he looked up and thought he saw someone in the tree.  
  
"What's the matter Yug?" Joey asked while Yugi stared up into the tree.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing." He said. "I thought I saw someone up there...."  
  
"Excuse me?" a boy with silver hair said walking up to their group. "Have you seen Katana? I'm looking for her."  
  
"No. We haven't sorry...." Tristan started to say while Yori stuck his hand up into the tree and pulled Katana's lunch box out of the tree.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK YOU JERK!!" she yelled and leaped gracefully (A/N defiantly not me...) on the ground next to him.  
  
*stare* was all Yugi and his friend's could do as he fought him for her lunch back. Tea stood up and walked between them. "Wait!" she yelled. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
*blink, blink* Until Yori broke down laughing and Katana just stood there staring at her.   
  
"What gave you that idea Tea?" Yugi asked. "They were fighting..."  
  
"Well, that's how most people I know that are in relationships act...."  
  
"HE'S MY BROTHER YOU SICKO!!!" Katana said as Yori was still rolling on the ground.  
  
"Brother?" Joey said.   
  
"Yes brother as in blood related!!" Katana said/ screamed still in shock from Tea's comment.  
  
"Really?" Tea said eyeing Yori as he stood up. "So do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm.....No. But I'm kinda scared from my last relationship so I'm not looking."  
  
"Dose that one ever work?" Katana asked under her breath.  
  
"Sometimes. It was worth a shot...." he responded with a fake smile.   
  
"Oh, Well. Hey you two can eat lunch with us!!!" she said happily.  
  
"Ummmmmm that's ok." Yori said quickly. "I was gonna go eat with some of my classmates. But Katana will!!!" he said running as fast as he could in the other way.   
  
"Hi Katana. I'm Yugi!" Yugi said referring to himself. "This is Joey and Tristan. And you've already meet Tea."  
  
"Hello." she said. After all she had nothing against the three boys. She reached down to pick up where her lunch was a second ago and it was gone. "He took my lunch!!" she yelled.   
  
"You can share with us!!" Yugi said.   
  
"Yeah we got plenty and my sis Serenity sure can cook!" Joey said happily offering from a lunch box the size of Yugi.  
  
*sigh* "Alright." Katana said after a few moments of silent deliberation.  
  
^Yori's group of friends^  
  
*thinking* God she is so stupid sometimes....Oooooooo!!!! Rice balls!!!  
  
^Turtle Game Shop^   
  
*thump thump thump* A sound came from the stair case followed by a low groan.  
  
"Ah, good morning Yugi!" Grandpa said to the moaning lump on the stairs. "Or should I say afternoon?"  
  
"Be quiet." Yami said as he pulled himself off the floor. "Is there any food?"  
  
"Well, I already ate but I bet Yugi's just now eating lunch...." Grandpa said turning to finish what he was saying to Yami to find nothing there. "Guess he already left."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Whooooooo! That was fun!  
  
Yugi- Do I even wanna know what's gonna happen?  
  
Starz- No. Probably not.  
  
Yami- FOOD!!!  
  
Starz- R........ight. R&R PLEEZE!!! 


End file.
